warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealers
The Revealers are an old and proud chapter descended from the legendary Imperial Fists, known for their zealous demeanor and unceasing quest to destroy all enemies of the Imperium, wherever they may lurk. The Revealers have become known as merciless witchhunters and seekers of heretical cults, which has made them steadfast allies of the Ordo Hereticus, although many see them as the Inquisition's lapdogs. History Founded alongside the infamous Executioners, the Revealers were founded from the gene-stock of the Imperial Fists, tasked with cleansing the galaxy of Chaotic corruption that had become so wide-spread after the events of the Horus Heresy, even after the millenniums has passed. Captain Onderon Rask, a Imperial Fist well-known by his battle-brothers as an ardent slayer of Daemons and Traitor Legionaries, was placed in command of the newly created chapter, as he was considered the most qualified to lead such an offensive against the Ruinous Powers. Setting out into the galaxy aboard their new Battle-Barge, recently commissioned by the forges of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Firebrand. After years of searching, the Revealers would eventually take the planet of Ignis as their new homeworld. Ignis was a feral world, a world of blazing hot flatlands, tall craggy mountains and active volcanoes, and massive savannas in which predatory beasts lurked during the night. Ignis was a world of extremes, where life was short and often brutal, where small nomadic tribes of humans persisted only by survival of the fittest. Lame or disabled children were killed upon birth, the old and the sick were treated as liabilities and left to fend on their own if they could not pull their own weight, and yet all of these barbaric traditions were essential in the survival of a tribe. Seeing a society that effectively purged itself of any weakness stuck a chord within Captain Rask's soul, and thus the Revealers would descend upon Ignis to build their fortress-monastery, the Beacon, and began recruiting from the native populace. From their the forces the Revealers would sally forth into the void, seeking out the unclean and corrupt and purging them in cleansing flame. Notable Campaigns Coming Soon... Chapter Organization The Revealers adhere to the tenets of the ''Codex Astartes ''to a degree, keeping all of the standard ranks and titles. However several deviation to the standard structure have been made, mostly due to the demeanor of the chapter itself and the intergration of Ignisian culture into the Revealers. For example, like their fellow 3rd Founding chapter, the Executioners, the Revealers have a larger number of Chaplain within their ranks than the standard chapter. By tradition, two Chaplains are assigned to each company, as to serve as commanders in battle and incite the zealous fury among the ranks that the Revealers are best known for. In addition to this, the Revealers maintain a position within each company known as the Torchbearer, replacing the position of Company Champion. Each Torchbearer is identified by a promethium-fulled brazier attached to the top of the Torchbearer's backpack. The brazier is only ignited during battle, and upon the battlefield the Torchbearer serves as both the company's Champion but also as a sort of inspirational figure, a representation of the Revealer's fiery determination. It has often been the case that the arrival of the Torchbearer has turned the tide of the battle, the very sight of his burning brazier sending the Revelers into a zealous frenzy. It is also known that the Revealers have a small Librarius, due to the fact that psykers are oftentimes even more vulnerable to the predations of the Ruinous Powers. As a result, psykers recruited into the Revealers are tested strenuously during their initiation, having to undergo a completely different set of tests along with the standard training designed to bolster their faith and purity. As a result while the Revealers are do not have many Librarians, their lack of numbers is made up in sheer determination and power. Also, it is a well known fact among the Revealers that in all their centuries of service not a single member of their Librarius has fallen prey to Chaos. Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Homeworld and Recruitment Notable Members Chapter Appearance Quotes Gallery Revealermarine.gif|A Revealer Tactical Marine Category:40kfan Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:3rd Founding